Uzumaki Bride
by NarutoTheTrueLegend
Summary: AU! What if Yagura come back to his senses? What if Mei and Naruto were engaged? Starts during one month break before chunin exam finals. Rated for lemons, some gore and dark themes. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing!**

**Speech **- "NTTL is great,"

**Thoughts -** 'Wow! NTTL is great,'

**A/N** – This is in response to the challenge of Challenger though I changed a few things. Strictly MeiXNaruto.

Naruto Uzumaki – 13yrs old

Mei Terumi – 19yrs old

Sasuke Uchiha – 13yrs old

**Summary – **Follow canon till Naruto's meeting with Jaraiya. Yagura, the Yondaime Mizukage managed to break free from Obito's genjutsu and committed suicide. Rebel group won and Mei is the temporary leader of the Kirigakura village.

Mei's dad, the Sandaime Mizukage and Minato signed a treaty. Naruto and Mei are engaged.

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

**10th of November**

**25 days before chunin exam finals**

* * *

"Hello Terumi-san, what I can do for you?" Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage questioned while addressing the redheaded beauty sitting in front of him.

"Don't worry Hokage-sama, I didn't come here to ask for any help, and I would like to apologize for my inappropriate behavior during my last visit," said redheaded beauty, Mei Terumi, the leader of the rebel group of core.

Sandaime nodded and waved his hand in dismissal as he knew that young girl was distraught and it was an emotional outburst. "There is no need to apologies Terumi-san, your commitment and passion to serve your village is admirable. I should be the one to apologies for not helping you and your village."

"No Hokage-sama, I was being insensitive. Your village suffered great losses during the last 13 years and no offense Hokage-sama but you aren't getting any younger, so I can understand that you didn't want to risk any unnecessary war by helping us."

"Hahaha… none taken Terumi-san," he chuckled and dismissed the little jab on his age.

"I must say you have grown into a beautiful and intelligent woman Terumi-san," he added, and he meant every single word of it as the woman sitting in front of him had grown into a powerful and capable leader from the noisy, short-tempered and whining little brat he met 5yrs ago. He wouldn't be surprised if she manages to become 1st female kage in Shinobi history.

"Thank you for compliment Hokage-sama, but I didn't come here to make trivial chit chat," she said in an urgent manner while eyeing the ceiling where 4 anbu were hiding.

'To think she can detect my best Anbu's position so easily," Hiruzen eyed the redheaded, impressed by her perception. He signaled his anbu to leave and activated the privacy seal. He maintained some distance, not wanting to be caught off guard if the young woman had some hidden motives.

"Relax Hokage-sama, even with my improved strength I am no where near the level to take you out," said green eyed beauty in a teasing tone as her eyes sparkled with amusement.

"Hahaha… it's nice to know that you didn't change too much. It would've been a shame if old you had completely vanished, but as you said we both are busy people. So, what I can do for you Terumi-san?" He questioned with authority, his demeanor completely serious.

Mei nodded in affirmative slightly intimidated by his overpowering aura as she faced the God of Shinobi. "We rebels have conquered the mist village 1 month ago when Yagura-sama suddenly came back to his senses and committed suicide. We just need a few months to establish our rule and arrest the remaining members of the bloodline opposing group," Mei stated calmly as she let the information sink in.

"Why are you telling me this? It is very sensitive information Mei-san and you shouldn't trust anyone with it," he chided in a scolding manner inducing her to smile.

"You remind me of my grandpa," she said with a small smile.

"Well I would be honored to have such lovely granddaughter but it still doesn't explain your reasons," he questioned with his white eyebrow raised in an inquisitive manner.

"Hokage-sama, what you think of an alliance between Mist and Leaf? I know we are weakest in 5 great Shinobi villages now but an alliance would benefit both villages. I presume you have heard about red clouds?" Questioned future Mizukage.

Hiruzen's jaw tightened as he eyed her in a calculating manner before speaking up again, "And what if I have?"

"If you have then you haven't heard the whole thing or you wouldn't be this calm," she said as her jaw tightened and she inadvertently released little killer intent. Hiruzen decided not to comment on Killer Intent as it wasn't directed at him.

"Mei-san, please elaborate," he asked, breaking her out of her musing as she disciplined her KI.

"Ahem! Well Hokage-sama as everyone knows, Yagura-sama was Jinchuriki of Sanbi. He was a benevolent ruler, who cared for his subject unlike the rumors about him being a blood thirsty monster. But everything changed one day and he suddenly became a tyrant. All of us were baffled by a 180 % change in his demeanor but said nothing though we suspect that he was controlled by someone," she said seriously.

Hiruzen's eyes widened when he got the hint. "But that is impossible! All Uchiha's are dead except Itachi Uchiha and even he doesn't have a sharingan that can control a Biju!" He said in outrage.

"Hokage-sama, you got me wrong. I never said it was Itachi Uchiha or any Uchiha of this generation or last," Mei articulated calmly.

"Mei-san, are you suggesting that there is an Uchiha strong enough to control Biju and its host and I don't know about him?" Hiruzen questioned in a challenging manner.

"Hokage-sama I didn't want to reveal all my village secrets but my best Shinobi confirmed a sharingan user's presence in Yagura-sama's mention. He wears a spiral shaped orange mask and a black robe with red clouds on it," she said sincerely.

Hiruzen froze when he heard the last part and got lost in lane of memories…

* * *

**13 years ago**

"Sandaime-sama, a man in an orange mask," Minato managed to utter before collapsing.

* * *

**Present**

"Hokage-sama, Hokage-sama," Mei shouted while waving her hand in front of him in attempts of snapping him out from his musings.

"Uh… Mei-san, are you sure that he had sharingan?" He asked, hoping that his old age had made him delusional. Mei nodded making him grimace as he considered the possibility of the mask man being the culprit behind the Kyuubi's attack.

"Hokage-sama, by your expression I can tell that you know more about this man, if you do please tell me," she pleaded.

"Mei-san, I can't deny that I know something about an orange masked man. In dying moments Yondaime Hokage tried to tell me about a masked man but he collapsed before he could elaborate further," he told her truthfully.

"So, both Naruto-kun's and my dad are dead because of the same man," she muttered darkly.

"Naruto-kun? How do you know about him? And from where did you get that information?" Hiruzen demanded while releasing his KI.

"Relax Hokage-sama, I mean no harm. I want an alliance not war, and I have recently gathered information about him during my last visit in Wave Country. He is held as a hero there. They even named that gigantic bridge after him, 'The Great Naruto Bridge'," she said with a bright smile.

Hiruzen chest swelled with pride when he heard that his surrogate grandson was seen as a hero like he truly deserves. Mei also noticed the small smile and concluded that old man was quite close to Naruto-kun.

"Hokage-sama, so what you think about the alliance?" She questioned while pensively eying the Sarutobi clan head.

"Very well Mei-san but we need to discuss further details before proceeding, date of your accession to Mizukage and please elaborate more about Naruto-kun, his heritage is an S-class secret and can't be revealed till he is of a certain age," he asked leaving no place for argument.

"Do you know my father?" She questioned, blush staining her white cheeks.

"I know who your father was; he was the Sandaime Mizukage during The Third Great Shinobi War and for few more years. He was a very powerful man with his Lava release Kekkei genkei. Yondaime beaten him during the final battle and crippled him but he never held a grudge against Minato. They seemed like good friends and if Minato didn't die 13 years ago. Mist and Leaf would've been allies," he answered while eying her suspiciously.

Mei sighed. "Hokage-sama relax, I don't have any grudge against Yondaime. My father respected Yondaime Hokage greatly. I mean no harm to Naruto-kun, and it would be rather foolish on my part to hold grudge against my future husband," she whispered the last part shyly.

"Your WHAT!?" Hiruzen exclaimed, bewildered by sudden declaration of redheaded beauty.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Review it?**

**Sorry for mistakes but I didn't proof read it. I am changing my writing style and till I come up with something concrete chapters will remain short.**

**Written by: NarutoTheTrueLegend**


	2. Broken Woman

**I own nothing!**

**Speech **- "NTTL is great,"

**Thoughts -** 'Wow! NTTL is great,'

**A/N** – I added a few lines in between this chapter. Before anyone of you complains, I already have half of chapter3 written back in my home, so be patient I will update next chapter in 3 or 4 days or as soon as I go back. The changes I mentioned are very important so don't miss them. I am going into depths of Mei's true character or what I perceive it is.

**Gohan90 **– Thanks for review ^^ Interesting points buddy, but my work doesn't have loopholes…

1. Garaa became the Kazekage at age of 15 or 16. Naruto and Sasuke are super kage level in the manga.

2. She didn't become their leader at age of 14; she just came on behalf of her father who was critically injured by Yagura.

3. Hokage's reaction wasn't over the top as Yagura recently broke the genjutsu and only Uchiha who can cast such genjutsu was Shisui Uchiha, and Sandaime had utmost faith in him and Itachi.

4. I never cared about Naruto's age so I don't know. You'll get the rest of your answers when you read further.

**Naruto Uzumaki** – 13yrs old

**Mei Terumi** – 19yrs old

**Sasuke Uchiha** – 13yrs old

**Summary – **Follow canon till Naruto's meeting with Jaraiya. Yagura, the Yondaime Mizukage managed to break free from Obito's genjutsu and committed suicide. Rebel group won and Mei is the temporary leader of the Kirigakura village.

Mei's dad, the Sandaime Mizukage and Minato signed a treaty. Naruto and Mei are engaged.

* * *

**Treaty, Revelations & Resolve**

* * *

"Your WHAT!?" Hiruzen exclaimed, bewildered by sudden declaration of redheaded beauty. Mei blushed furiously while he gaped at her like a fish out of water.

'What? When? How? Minato? Naruto? Damn it!' he cursed, and he tried to recompose himself, though he had to admit that it wasn't too far-fetched for Naruto Uzumaki, the most unpredictable knucklehead ninja.

'Naruto, you're one lucky son of bit..-' He halted his thoughts as he knew if Kushina ever found out that he had called her a bitch then…

He shuddered with fright and shook his head and stared at the busty redheaded cautiously. Mei fidgeted under his intense scrutinizing gaze though she stared back with equal ferocity.

"Mei-san, can you please elaborate? What you mean by your fiancé? I don't remember making any promises for an arranged marriage or any kind of treaty between our respective villages," he asked calmly.

"Hokage-sama, you already know the answer of that question. As you know Yondaime-sama was a very shrewd man despite being a compassionate and peace-loving ruler. His escapades are well-known throughout the elemental nations. He was very secretive and very few people knew the real him," Mei remarked, and Hirezen nodded.

"No one except the few selected people knew about his marriage with Kushina Uzumaki-sama, the Nidaime Jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsuna and her pregnancy," she revealed another shocking secret, and Hirezen was forced to consider the possibility of a traitor within his Anbu rank.

"Mei-san, all the secrets you revealed are S-rank, please tell me how you came in possession of such information or I'll be forced to take some serious action despite my reluctance," he demanded threateningly.

Mei knew she had to clear the misunderstanding quickly or consequences would be severe, and she wasn't too enthusiastic about the prospect of spending her time with infamous Ibiki, the Konoho's torture and interrogation expert, though she wasn't going to compromise her country's pride by caving in too quickly.

'I will be damned before let anyone push me around! I am Mei. Sexy. Terumi, dammit!' Mei thought in anger as she quickly scouted the room for any hidden Anbu. She hadn't survived this long by being a carefree bimbo. She was very shrewd and you got to be when you had an army of bloodthirsty Shinobi on your tail 24/7. You got to know how to keep your guard up all the time.

Her guards were furious when Mei asked them not to accompany her, well not that she could blame them. She had been pretty paranoid about the whole deal too. She would've come earlier but she didn't. She wasn't an infiltration expert for nothing. She knew all the routes used by Konoho Anbu scouted like the back of her own hand, and she could easily escape if Hokage tried anything funny though the possibility of Sandaime betraying her were none-existence but you got paranoid when you live in a community where 'survival of the fittest' was the harsh reality of life.

"Hokage-sama, with all due respect, doesn't mock me or try to threaten me. I am looking for an alliance, but that doesn't mean that you can walk all over me. So, please refrain from making any unnecessary threats or consequences would be unfavorable, and I am perfectly capable of escaping you and your Anbu squads pretty easily," Mei stated dangerously while wiping off some magma from her lips to emphasis her point.

Hiruzen was impressed by her courage as he knew that she didn't bring any bodyguard with her, but she still refused to back down and somehow he knew that redheaded wasn't bluffing or exaggerating her ability to escape. It would an easy job with her bloodlines, and her bloodlines would be a great and beneficial edition in their ranks anyway.

"I apologize if it seemed like a threat. I didn't mean to offend you Mei-san," Hiruzen said with a grandfatherly smile.

"It's alright Hokage-sama, and I also apologize for jumping to conclusion. Just hear my story without interrupting and you'll understand everything," Mei said and raised her eyebrow in an inquisitive manner.

'Come one say yes already! I don't have all day here,' Mei thought in irritation, though her face didn't give away a thing. She seemed calm and composed as ever even though inside she was feeling very jumpy and edgy. She hardly restrained herself from slitting Hiruzen's vulnerable looking throat. She wasn't comfortable to in the same room with a man she knew she had no chance of beating at her current level, and she couldn't help herself from acting paranoid as all the gruesome memories of the cruelties committed by Yagura and his ninjas evaded her mind. All the assassination attempts on her life, betrayal of the very people she was trying to protect, it was just too much for young Mei to cope up with. She was a broken woman inside, and all she wanted was to settle down without any worries and relax. Yes, all she ever wanted was to relax and live peacefully with her husband and children.

Becoming a bride had been Mei's first and life long dream since she could remember. Her father always teased her about her girlish dream but she didn't care. She never wanted to become a ninja at first place, she only trained because her father told her that her husband would need a powerful bride to successfully rule and defend his country, yes, that had been the source of her motivation; becoming a perfect bride for her future husband. She wanted to protect him and her family at all cost. She was desperately in love with him even though she didn't even know him then but she was still madly in love with him, almost to an extent where one could even call her affection for him an obsession. When she was younger she always tried to picture her future husband and coincidentally, she always ended up imagining a spitting image of Minato Namikaze as her future husband. And now by some evil prank of higher powers, here she was betrothed to the Minato Namikaze's teenager son who was 6 years younger than her.

Hiruzen took a deep breath and nodded while gesturing her to continue. Mei sighed in relief as she wasn't actually looking forward for any possible war with Konoho.

"As I was saying, Namikaze-sama was very secretive and very few people knew about Kushina-sama's pregnancy, and my parents were one of them,"Mei said while eyeing Hiruzen.

"Yondaime-sama and my father became very good friends by the end of third Shinobi war. So did my mother and Kushina-sama. Their friendship was so deep that they wanted to deepen it even further, so when Namikaze-sama and Kushina-sama found out that they were going to be blessed with a son, they immediately approached my parents with an interesting proposal," Mei said with a small smirk while Hiruzen's eyes widened in realization but he refrained from commenting.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and me, Mei Uzumaki Terumi are betrothed before he was born," Mei revealed, and smirked victoriously when Hiruzen almost fell off of his chair. She was a Uzumaki! Damn it! He should've known!

"My father wasn't going to agree at first as I had two blood lines but due to the betrayal of our Shinobi council and our village's hand in Yondaime-sama's female apprentice death, he agreed, as it was our fault and my mother was also in favor of marriage as Kushina Uzumaki was the true heir of her clan, the Uzumaki clan!" Mei declared as Hiruzen began to massage his temple.

'Oh! How he wished to retire. Damn you Minato Namikaze for dying and dumping all these responsibilities on his old shoulders, and for hiding so many important things. How he managed to complete his paperwork so quickly? What was the secret of his heavenly boob massage seduction technique? And now this,' while Hiruzen was cursing his successor and predecessor Mei was thoroughly enjoying his bewildered expression, it was downright hilarious.

"Uh, Mei-san, not to be disrespectful but do you have any kind of proof regarding this matter?" Hiruzen questioned, still dazed by the bombshells busty redheaded had dropped.

"Yes Hokage-sama, I do have several proofs to prove my honesty," Mei said cheerfully, and handed him a small scroll along with a photo album.

After reading the scroll for a few minutes Hiruzen was certain that it wasn't fake and began to search in Minato's personal cupboard, and found a similar scroll there. It contained his signature and terms of the treaty, it was signed 13 years ago and it was totally Iron clad.

Photo album contained many pictures of Minato, Sandaime Mizukage and two beautiful red headed women laughing happily, one of them was Kushina and another was the late wife of Sandaime Mizukage.

"I hope that satisfied all your queries Hokage-sama?" She asked apprehensively.

"It did Mei-san, but I am still confused. Why didn't your father approach me before? Why you want to get married to a genin when you're going to become a Kage? And do you know about Naruto's burden?" He questioned, though his voice wavered at the last part and Mei didn't miss it.

"Hokage-sama, as everyone knows, Kaguya clan coup d'état and went crazy. For the whole 2 years our village was at civil war before Yagura-sama, Jinchuriki of Sanbi destroyed them and established peace once more. My father was thinking of approaching you then, but decided against it as he knew that leaf was in serious pinch and disclosing Minato-sama's son's existence would surely attract his enemies' attention and they would attack Naruto-kun for vengeance. That was the last thing you needed at that time, and after that Yagura-sama went crazy and he never got the chance to approach you," she articulated while he nodded in understanding.

"I didn't approach you before because I recently came in possession of this scroll. I was told that I am engaged, but my father died before he could have disclosed my suppose fiancé's name to me. At first I was uncertain when I found out that my fiancé was actually 6 years younger than me, but after visiting the Wave Country and to respect my mother's last wish I decided to give this relation a chance," she said with a soft smile, inducing Hiruzen to smile as well. He knew there were some serious matters that need to be discussed but he was more than happy for Naruto. Mei was an extremely strong, talented and gorgeous Kunoichi maybe more beautiful than Kushina was and Naruto deserved very best though her status as kage could be a problem as she couldn't leave her country and Naruto as their jinchuriki couldn't leave them, and not to mention that Naruto's goal was to become greatest Hokage ever.

"Hokage-sama, I know few things about Naruto but what you meant by his burden?" Mei asked with a frown on her gorgeous face.

Hiruzen cursed himself for slipping up such sensitive information though relaxed his posture as his future wife she had the right to know about his burden, he just prayed that she didn't resent Naruto because of his tenant.

"Yondaime defeated Kyuubi by sealing him in a vessel, but Kyuubi's charka is much more potent than any other beasts and can't be sealed in a grown man unlike other bijus. To seal Kyuubi he needed a Uzumaki woman with special charka or a newborn baby. Kushina was already dying so he settled for the next best option," he stated gravely while Mei's eyes widened in pure disbelief.

"Hokage-sama please doesn't tell me that Yondaime Hokage-sama used Naruto-kun, his own child as a vessel!" She cried out in disbelief, though her hope shattered when Hiruzen nodded grimly.

"How? How could he condemn his own child to such cruel fate?" She shouted in outrage, her eyes showing disgust and fury.

"I thought he was a great man, but he was nothing more than a power-hungry man. I can't believe he could do that.. -" Her rant was cut short when Hiruzen let loose his own killer intent.

"Don't be presumptuous! He didn't have a choice. Any other child would've died in a few hours, and how could he ask any other parent to give their child if he wasn't ready to do the same? He didn't want Naruto-kun to have a hard life. He wanted him to be seen as a hero not a pariah, and I did everything under my power to give him a relatively normal life. I may have failed in some aspects but he wasn't condemned to physical violence and such. He turned out to be a fine young man with unbreakable will and great outlook on life. He has his own demons but who doesn't?" He said in a firm voice and glared at Mei who glared back, though both back downed after a few seconds.

Hiruzen sighed, and said, "You don't have to marry him. We can still sign a new treaty from scratch."

"Why would I break my engagement? After learning about his burden I want to marry him even more, and after living under Yagura-sama's reign I understand the pain of being hated for something over you have no control. Yugara-sama was also a Jinchuriki and I still respect 'Real' him greatly. I am not shallow minded like other girls, I know the difference between a scroll and Kunai, and it would be fun to mend my future husband's broken heart with my womanly touch," Mei whispered last huskily, and Hiruzen could only curse Naruto for his unbelievable luck.

"Naruto, you're one lucky son of a bitch!" He screamed but paled when he realized that he had basically called Kushina a bitch, and began to mumble apologies to deceased 'Hot Blooded Hanabaro'.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Please Review it!**

**Sorry for mistakes but I didn't proof read it. Please point out my mistakes in your reviews. You can ask any question except Naruto's age as I never paid attention to it. **

**Written by: NarutoTheTrueLegend **


End file.
